Shugo Bleach!
by Minna-chu
Summary: What happens when Ichigo enters the Shugo Chara World as Ikuto's Other? What if Amu fell for Ichigo and lost love for Tadase? What if I allowed you all to be part of the story pm me if you want to be if not then just read it! Amuto or IchigoxAmu Read!
1. Meet Ichigo Kurosaki The Hard Headed Boy

_-Meet Ichigo Kurosaki the Hard Headed Boy- _

Amu sat in her room staring at Ikuto who sat on the balcony staring back and then a question popped into Amu's head and she stopped staring smiling slightly, which confused Ikuto dearly. Amu eased towards the 16 year old boy traveling around him for a minute before stopping in front of him.

"Ikuto who do you think your" Amu snickered "is your true self?"

Ikuto turned to stare at her and shrugged and a navy blue star fell from the sky and past them and the wind blew past the both of them and they looked down in Amu's yard a kid looking 12 years old and he looked up at them. He had a smile plastered to his face and a chara floated beside him. The Chara had bandit clothes on and had fiery raven hair with red tips and fiery red eyes and a black and red handkerchief tied around his neck and he wore torn clothing giving him a bad boy look.

Amu's Mother ran into the yard and stared at the boy and he stared back and a smile broke out and he stood up wobbling a bit and smiled at Amu's Mom. His smile disappeared and he scratched his orange hair than fell around his head and put his hands in his pockets.

"Ichigo Kurosaki nice to meet ya" He said holding out his hand.

Amu's Mom took it and shook gradually and looked up at Amu as she pushed Ikuto down onto the floor gazing at the boy for a while. He looked up at her and their eyes met his chocolate brown eyes gazing into her golden eyes and she started to blush. His orange hair covered with black for a second then the black disappeared and he coughed trying to clear his throat.

"You have a cold Ichigo-kun how about you come in?" Amu's Mom asked nodding.

Ichigo shook his head no but Amu's Mom dragged him inside as he coughed.

Ikuto looked at Amu with a worried look and she shrugged jogging into her house and locking the door to the balcony as Ikuto left and she ran down the steps and saw Ami touching Ichigo's unusual orange hair and poking his cheeks and face.

'_He does look kind of cute…WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING OF LOVE IKUTO NO NO WAIT I TAKE THAT BACK I LOVE TADASE!' Amu thought._

Amu was shaking her head and then opened her eyes to see Ichigo right in front of her staring into her golden irises and he took her hand clenching it tight and she blushed furiously and he turned to Amu's Mother and screaming Father.

"I'll be right back Midori Tsumugi.." He said and took Amu upstairs to her room and sat down on her bed next to her.

"Who are you…why were you in my yard WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Amu screamed furiously.

Ichigo looked up at her with dark blue eyes his hair now black and he was wearing the exact same clothes as the chara floating by him. He stood and walked to the chara and pointed to it smiling.

"This is my chara Noah and I am Ichigo Kurosaki…I know why I am here but theirs a simple reason I'm here for you" He said pointing at Amu.

Amu blushed and stuttered a bit and looked at him as he bowed down to get a good look at her.

He moved closer and closer until she could feel his breath on her lips and then he smirked and pulled away as she looked up at him and stretched.

"Get some sleep Noah will stay here to protect you" Ichigo said and sat down in Amu's bean bag chair and laid back trying to go to sleep.

"Karin and Yuzu…" He muttered in his sleep.

Amu stared at the orange head and then sighed inside going to sleep under the covers but gazing back at him visualizing him as Ikuto but Ichigo kept coming into his thoughts with his smirk and smile.


	2. Ichigo's Past and Present

_-Ichigo Kurosaki's past and present- _

**Past**

Ichigo stood on top of a hill his sword in his hand and his eyes on the army of 100 million before him he drew his sword and started breathing heavily his brown eyes gazing on the army before him and he smirked and looked at his sword.

"Hey Zangetsu I'm going to die right?" He asked the sword in his possession.

"I believe so Ichigo but might as well die with pride" (I created this Ichigo and Zangetsu) Zangetsu replied.

Ichigo smirked and looked down at the enemy again and he snarled the moonlit moon shining over him and he dashed off through the green grass that awaited his death and he snarled again his hair turned black and his eyes blood red his body shook quietly and he pounced.

He landed in the middle of the army and they all turned to him about to strike and he quickly swerved around and a gust of wind picked up and blasted 50 of the soldiers away one of them looking like the Big Cheese (Ha) stood about to command them but Ichigo got to him first kicking him in the face and slamming his sword into the man's armor through his clothes and into his heart and pulled it out throwing the heart at him and ran away to the other soldiers.

Then the archers fired their arrows at the upcoming running Ichigo and he countered them with his sword and the arrows cut him on his face and his body ripping his clothes and the arrows flew around him and landed in a skull position.

"If they keep this up I'll be able to make it to Mama's Anniversary, I won't I repeat won't DIE TODAY!" He yelled running towards the crowd slashing through the Archers killing 90 of them on his way through and he kept running chanting in his mind he wouldn't die.

Then fire balls and more arrows and swordsmen came his way and he slashed through them the fire balls kept him back but he kept running blood coming from his face and body parts and he screamed in pain but kept running the blood flying into the wind splattering the grass who took it gradually.

Then a cannon was fired and it hit him directly he flew into the light of the moon and onto the grass cringing in the pain but stood again Zangetsu stared at him chanting him on and he started to run back slashing through more men and down the road to fight the other warriors.

Then 75 fire balls were thrown and they all hit Ichigo he dodged some but was hit by the others and was taken to the ground bleeding so much he couldn't move. He closed his eyes and then the other Big Cheese cried out "Attack him all live Aizen!" He yelled.

The archers, the mages and everything got ready to attack Ichigo and he closed his eyes and Zangetsu felt his partner easing ready to be killed instantly but Ichigo's eyes flared again. He ran towards the crowd as they began to strike and they fired everything at him and he yelled and jumped as the attacks came and he did too the two things clashed and Ichigo won and he swung at the crowd and 50 million died and the other 50 attacked him causing him to fall and then they prepared to attack again and Ichigo closed his eyes.

"PARTNER!" Zangetsu exclaimed and Karin with Ichigo's father and baby sister Yuzu cried out as her brother's life flower soon gave out.

"Ichigo!" she exclaimed and Ichigo yelled too.

"Karin Yuzu Dad MOTHER!" He exclaimed the fire burning down on him as he disappeared from the fight. The other warriors died since Ichigo gave them a final blow using his last breath.

**Present**

Ichigo woke from his frightening dream or was it a dream no his past that he forgot so long ago. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist raising his body up trying to breathe and he opened his eyes to meet those of a blonde haired girl who gazed into his lovingly wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her he struggled to get away and then a portal opened into Amu's wall and two kids stepped out. A 11 year old boy was first he had neko ears and black shaggy hair and golden eyes and he wore a scarf that covered his mouth the girl then stepped out who was 10 and her eyes squinted and she waved grabbing the boy's hand and they glared at eachother.

The Girl had black long hair that reached past her bum and cute violet eyes and smiled at Ichigo patting his head. She took the blonde haired girl off of him yelling at her on the balcony before, dragging the boy out too beckoning Ichigo to them.

Ichigo looked back at Amu and saw a sleeping Ikuto next to her and he nodded disappearing with the crew of kids.

**CHAPTER 2 END!**

**Question Time!**

**If you answer all correctly you get to be in my story. If you answer 4 correctly you get to have a date with Ichigo and if you answer 3 correctly a date with one of the girls (Not Amu). If you answer 2 correctly you get a date with a greasy haired man. If you answer 1 correctly you get a date with a brick!**

**Why did I name myself Minna?**

**I love the Name Minna**

**I just felt like it **

**I don't know!**

**Who is The Mysterious Black Haired Girl?  
**

**B. No body**

**Do you think the 11 year old and 10 year old are dating or married?**

**Dating**

**Married**

**Do you think this will be Amuto or Tadamu?**

**B. Amuto! **

**Do you think I'm the mysterious black haired Girl?  
A. Yes**

**B. No **


	3. Battle of Kara Kura

_-The Battle of Kara Kura- _

Izka and Ichigo stood in the chapel in front of the priest both standing promptly and not moving much.

The Priest made them both bend down to one knee as Rika and Rukia stood on each side of the priest.

Izka looked up at Rika and she stared down the wind blowing past and Rukia blushed very hard.

"Izka Menomi and Rika Kokone I will now pledge that both of you are now ehm married even though at a young age since Rika Kokone is Izka Menomi's protector" The priest said and the two looked at each other.

Izka stood and came by Rika grasping her hand and she leaned her head on his shoulder closing her eyes and sighed breathing softly. They walked out of the chapel and outside of the chapel they waited for Ichigo and Rukia and as the two came out they walked to the outskirts of the city. Rukia and Rika stood in front of Ichigo and Izka weapons in hand. Rika took out her sleek black scythe that had a gleam on it's blade.

Then a black storm of wind came up and all the kids got ready to attack. The arracnars came and Rika got impatient she pounced and Rukia yelled after her. Rika got really impatient and swung her scythe downward into the ground cutting it and another gust of wind picked up and then the other 3 kids shrugged and took off to attack.

_**Rika and Rukia's side**_

Rika and Rukia stood back to back 500 araccnars around them ready to feast on their souls. Rika smirked and Rukia followed the clamped their weapons together and spun faster and faster in a circle until a tornado picked up and they flew in the tornado. It picked up all the arracnars and spun them into the air.

"Rika!" Rukia yelled.

"I'm on it!"

Rika slashed down and cut 50 of the arracnars in half destroying them the explosion was so huge that the others died from the blast and Rika landed with a smirk on her face and more of the arracnars came and Rika and Rukia stood together ready for whatever attack they had.

_**Izka and Ichigo's side**_

Izka and Ichigo stood together the arracnars piling on them ripping their clothes and scratching their faces till they bled. Izka had enough and sliced one of them in half breaking free and took his sword a black aura surrounded him spell symbols broke out and he yelled to the sky.

Black Rain fell from the sky and burnt the arracnars and Izka crumbled them into the dirt with his foot and stepped over them. Izka and Rika soon came together and both started glowing and their eyes glowed bright red and then dark red. Rika stood in front of Izka as a arracnar came to attack and she countered it by putting her hand in it's mouth reaching down into it's core as it stared at her tugging at it's soul and ripping it out.

She touched the soul of one of the arrcanars ripping it out and devouring it as the arracnar died.

The arracnars came one by one and Rika devoured them all and Izka defeated some.

Izka soon had enough and raised his sword to the sky and chanted a few words Rika's eyes turned dark red to dark blue and she opened her mouth Cero a Jet Black with Dark Blue Cero came out of her mouth and it blasted all of the arracnars away and all that was left was dead bodies and souls for Rika to devour.

She devoured them all and was full as they all walked away from the scene bloody and hurt but triumphant and hungry.


End file.
